


Subtle

by flashforeward



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Merv is the station, Spoilers, Third Sammiversary Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 10:12:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14714111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashforeward/pseuds/flashforeward
Summary: Things haven't quite been going according to plan for Merv, but he's not giving up.





	Subtle

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for episode 75

He probably should have figured they would come for him directly eventually. He hadn't been subtle lately - it was hard to be subtle when you were working with two such hard-headed individuals as Sammy Stevens and Ben Arnold. He'd tried subtle. Subtle hadn't gotten them very far. So he'd tossed subtle aside and gone straight for spelling it out for them as best he could. And even that hadn't worked nearly as well as he'd hoped.

And it had made him a target.

And they had come for him, as he always knew they would. Eventually.

The tower fell, but Merv persists.

It's his move now, and he's beyond done with subtle.


End file.
